Mi mayor pecado
by UroborosQueen
Summary: Él sabía a la perfección que se había loco en el momento en que había perdido a su adorada Bice, y los recuerdos de cada momento le torturaban, simplemente no quería perderla, no quería convencer a nadie de su inocencia, porque se consideraba un monstruo


**Título: ****Mi mayor pecado**

**Pairing: ****Pensamientos de Kinzo / Kinzo x Beatrice**

**Disclaimer: ****Umineko no naku koro ni no me pertenece, todos sus derechos son de Ryukishi07**

_**Contiene spoiler sobre el ep 7**_

"_**Cabellos rubios dorados y ojos azules cielo.**_

_**Eso era lo que le enamoraban de ella.**_

_**Y esos dos ingredientes le habían convertido en un monstruo"**_

Se volvió a sentar en el sofá de su estudio, llevándose las manos a la cara. Era imposible, jamás podría olvidar el pecado que había cometido, no le importaba haber manchado el apellido de los Ushiromiya, para él eso era lo de menos. Las lágrimas invadían sus ojos y los temblores que le ocasionaban sus propios recuerdas le hacían perder la cordura.

"_**¿Qué te hice Bice?, ¿Por qué manché tu nombre de esta manera?"**_

El sólo hecho de recordarla hacía que se escapara una sonrisa de sus labios. Recordaba la juventud en que la había conocido y en la que había experimentado el amor. Aquella época que la había nombrado su amante y cada instante esos ojos azulados robaban su corazón.

**- Kinzo-sama, tiene visita – **susurró Genji abriendo la puerta del despacho.

- ¡**No quiero ver a nadie! – **gritó con gran frustración, abrazándose así mismo. No deseaba las palabras reconfortantes de sus odiados hijos, sabía a la perfección lo materialistas que eran, como deseaban verle dar su último suspiro para heredar todo lo que aún conservaba de su querida bruja dorada.

-** Es Lyon-sama, viene acompañado de un chico. – **Volvió a insistir Genji – **Parecen deseosos de hablar con usted.**

**- Está bien, Genji, pero sólo unos minutos – **Se echó hacia atrás en el sofá, echando consigo sus cabellos blanquecinos que se habían pegado a su frente, el sudor caía por su frente y esa presión en su pecho no desaparecía.

**- Abuelo… - **susurró Lyon con cierto temor- **Este es mi amigo Willard, lo encontré en el funeral de Beatrice.**

**- Ushiromiya Kinzo, he oído hablar demasiado de usted.**

El aludido le miró de reojo por unos instantes pero no se sorprendió, sabía muy bien las calumnias que se hablaban de él, pero comparado a todo lo que había hecho no le parecía horrible ni trágico.

- **¿Qué hace un muchacho como tú en Rokkenjima? – **susurró incorporándose un poco.

**- Sólo busco información sobre a la que llamaban "la bruja dorada"**

El cabeza de familia apoyó los codos en sus rodillas mirando al suelo ¿Era hora de que se supiera todo? Quizá era lo conveniente pero en cierto modo se avergonzaba. Miró a los jóvenes que tenía delante antes de volver a llevarse las manos a la cabeza.

**- ¿Qué pasó con ella?, ¿Por qué se la llama la bruja dorada? – **insistió el rubio.

- **Yo… simplemente no quería que se fuera, no quería perderla… Pero yo manché su nombre…**

Aquel hombre parecía odiarse así mismo, apretaba los puños con fuerza cada vez que su sonrisa aparecía en su mente.

"_**Me llamo Beatrice Castiglioni"**_

"_**Mis amigos me llaman Bice, así que nada de formalidades"**_

"_**¿Pretendes secuestrarme? Si me dejo secuestrar será un secuestro voluntario, no crees?**_

"_**¿Por qué odias tanto a tus hijos? ¿Odiarías al nuestro?"**_

"_**Aunque me prives de libertad no me importa con tal de estar contigo"**_

_- _**Abuelo… ¿Realmente Beatrice existió?**

**- Bice… - **susurró de forma inaudible sólo para deleitarse al pronunciar su nombre – **No he perdido aún la cabeza para amar a alguien que nunca existió – **su tono fue arrogante, tan típico de él – **Murió hace demasiado tiempo.**

**- Si fue una mujer que no destacó, ¿Cómo es posible que haya atemorizado tanto? – **Willard alzó una ceja mirando al líder de la familia.

**- Porque aunque murió yo conseguí revivirla…**

El joven Ushiromiya miró a su compañero sin comprender muy bien las palabras de su abuelo, el sólo hecho de pensar que había puesto una mano en la magia negra hacía que su piel se erizara considerablemente, Willard le correspondió con una mirada aburrida que hizo que el rubio se calmara.

**- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?**

El cabeza de familia se tensó, cada momento junto a ella pasaba por su mente, primero con su querida Bice la cual había muerto en el parto de su hija y esa pequeña criatura que había tenido lo había condenado. Cada paso que daba a su lado lo acercaba más a la italiana que había perdido en una fatídica noche mientras que con sus últimas fuerzas acariciaba su mejilla y su mano caía sin pulso en un manto repleto de sangre.

**- Yo…no pretendía hacerle daño, pero esos ojos azules y esos cabellos dorados… Simplemente pensé que era su reencarnación, que mi adoraba Bice no me iba a dejar sólo. – **susurró con cierta angustia.

**-¿Eso quiere decir que tuviste un hijo con esa mujer? – **Las palabras de Lyon eran algo precipitadas, le dolía por su abuela, la madre de su padre la cual seguramente habría estado pendiente de cada ausencia de su marido y del poco amor que tenía hacia ella.

- **Una preciosa hija – **afirmó él blanquecino. – **Era un sueño verla crecer y que cada día se pareciese más a ella, yo la crié educándola como si se tratase de otra persona**

Las preguntas de su hija sobre la vida retumbaban en su cabeza de tal manera que parecía que en cualquier momento se desplomaría al suelo. Su mirada era igual de gentil y adorable que la de su amante, era una muñeca que él controlaba, sin duda sólo era eso…

"_**¿Y es cierto que hay lobos en el bosque?"**_

"_**Padre, ¿Algún día podré ver el exterior de la mansión?"**_

"_**¿Yo soy Beatrice la bruja del bosque?"**_

"_**¿Mi destino es que me enamore de ti?, ¿Eso es lo correcto?"**_

- **¿Cómo pude hacerte eso?... – **mordió su labio inferior con tal frustración que en cualquier momento de ellos saldría un hilo de sangre.

**- Así que le enseñaste una vida que no era la suya y llegaste a ese límite que hay entre un padre y una hija, ¿No es así? – **dijo el cazador con una mira de reprobación ante los actos de Kinzo.

- **Así es… Hice que me amara sin comprender porque debía amarme – **sonrió con agonía. Sus manos eran suaves, su piel blanquecina tan típica de aquella familia italiana que en varias ocasiones había nombrado, rememoraba su frustración al tenerla tan cerca y cometer aquel pecado donde dejaba caer su sedoso cabello dorado y todo quedaba oculto en aquella mansión a la que nadie se acercaría.- **Mi locura no terminó allí, mi pequeña Beatrice se quedó embarazada poco después, pero Dios me castigó llevándosela de nuevo.**

Podía oír aún los gritos de su hija menor, Rosa Ushiromiya había llegado llorando con tal fuerza que parecía que se quedaría sin voz. Repetía una y otra vez que había matado a Beatrice la bruja del bosque la cual se había caído por el precipicio en un intento de huir de la "jaula" que le privaba de su libertad. Ante las palabras de su hija, había deseado matarla, aún podía sentir como sus manos se enrojecían de la paliza que le estaba dedicando a esa niña que no dejaba de gritar. Si su mujer no se hubiera metido de por medio sabía muy bien que habría terminado cometiendo una locura, intercambió una mirada con su esposa, la cual le hizo frustrarse y salir de la mansión con rapidez. Su pequeña Bice no había vuelto a morir. Cuando llegó al lugar donde se encontraba su cuerpo no pudo evitar derrumbarse, abrazó su cuerpo en varias ocasiones, como si quisiera despertarla de un profundo sueño. Sus lágrimas no dejaban de caer de forma fiera por su rostro. Su bruja dorada había muerto.

**- ¿Qué pasó con ese bebé? – **susurró con temor su nieto, al ver el profundo dolor de su abuelo y de cómo las lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos.

**- Murió, ¿Irónico no es así, Lyon?– **alzó la cabeza hacia su nieto

**- Así que realmente las brujas no existen, simplemente cada casualidad del destino dio vida a una mujer cruel que esperaba vengarse de la familia de la persona que le prometió todo – **Ante las palabras de Will, Kinzo apretó los puños, había dado en el clavo. Ninguna de las promesas que le había prometido las había cumplido, simplemente se dedicó a arrebatarle la vida y convertirla en una amante silenciosa.

Ya era suficiente, no pretendía hablar más de cada locura que había hecho, de cómo cada una de ellas habían vivido por él pero ese hombre con aquella capa negra no había mirado por los sentimientos de ninguna de ellas. La última mirada de Lyon hacia su abuelo fue triste y melancólica, sabía bien lo dura que había sido su vida y porque su madre lo adoraba tanto, por más que los demás vieran a Ushiromiya Kinzo como un monstruo, simplemente el destino lo había convertido en tal. Willard apoyó su brazo en el hombro de su compañero, era lo único que necesitaba saber por el momento, ya sabía quién era Beatrice y que relación tenía con los Ushiromiya. Pero… ¿Esa mujer era capaz de predecir una tragedia? Quizá esa mujer de cabellos dorados tenía algún tipo de poder y fuera cual fuera lo descubriría…

Cuando escuchó como la puerta del estudio se cerraba, rompió en un llanto silencioso, contenido por más de veinte años en su interior. Para su familia las lágrimas de un heredero significaban la debilidad y la rotura de los pilares de una familia adinerada como eran ellos, pero no le importaba, simplemente se levantó y se acercó al cuadro que había de ella. Lo acarició suavemente y sonrió al recordar cómo le costaba quedarse quieta, detuvo su caricia al ver una simple mariposa pasar por su lado.

**- ¿Beatrice? – **susurró él con una última esperanza, dándose la vuelta con rapidez, pero allí no había nadie, absolutamente nadie. – **Sé que me odias, que desearías matarme por todo lo que te he hecho y por mi culpa estás perdida – **susurró – **En todo este tiempo no he podido pedirte perdón. Perdóname Bice, porque mi mayor pecado fue enamorarme de tí.**

Una última lágrima cayó de su rostro, por un momento pensó que su mejilla había sido acariciada por ella de tal forma que aceptaba sus disculpas, pero simplemente eran los deseos de un viejo que le quedaba poco de vida. Un líder de una familia al que una "mujer eterna" como lo era Beatrice, había robado su corazón…

**Fin:**


End file.
